


At Uther's House

by elirwen



Series: Buckle 'verse [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dominant Merlin, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur likes it when Merlin gets bossy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Uther's House

Dinners at Uther's aren’t a part of the list of Merlin's favourite activities. He still hasn't got used to Uther's (so often disapproving) stare and he doubts he ever will, but Uther is Arthur's father so he had to learn to survive in his presence. 

Thankfully, Uther's attention isn't concentrated solely on them today. In fact, news of Leon's proposal to Morgana make Uther practically ignore both him and Arthur which leads to Arthur teasing Merlin under the table, sliding his foot up and down Merlin's ankle. 

Uther is so enraptured in discussing the wedding plans that he doesn't even protest when Arthur and Merlin leave the room with a lame excuse of 'going to see something in Arthur's old bedroom,' but Merlin doesn't miss Morgana's knowing smirk.

"I still think it was Morgana who proposed," Arthur says once they are out in the hallway. 

"And bought herself a ring?"

"Leon told me he had the ring for months but waited for the right moment. If you ask me, I think he was gathering the courage. But have you noticed the ring on his hand? I've never seen him wearing one before." 

"Well, we'll have to ask them. Later," Merlin says, pulling Arthur towards his old bedroom. 

He kicks the door closed right behind them and presses Arthur against it. His lips on Arthur's neck, he works on unbuttoning Arthur's shirt, sucking a bruise over Arthur's collarbone. 

"Merlin," Arthur breathes out. 

After unbuckling Arthur's belt and unzipping his jeans, Merlin turns him around, not meeting any resistance. 

“You're going to be a good boy and do what I say, okay?" he whispers into Arthur’s ear.

He waits for Arthur's nod.

"Good. Shirt off."

He helps him strip it off. Barely touching Arthur’s wrists, he leads his hands up, settling them against the door.

"I forbid you to come until I tell you to," he says and Arthur lets out a quiet whimper.

Merlin kneels down and pulls the jeans and boxers down Arthur's legs, letting them pool around his ankles. 

"Legs apart," he commands and Arthur obeys, resting his forehead on the door.

Merlin spreads his arsecheeks and leans closer, stopping inches from Arthur's butt, only breathing over the exposed skin. He glanced up at Arthur. His shoulders are tense, his hands flexing, fingers scrambling over the wooden surface. Merlin moves forward the rest of the way, licking a path from Arthur's balls up to his tailbone. He breathes over the wet trail and Arthur shivers. Merlin dives in once more and runs the tip of his tongue around Arthur's clenching hole. 

He laps at the circle of muscle until it’s loose enough to wriggle a tip of his tongue inside. A drop of precum drops from Arthur's cock and he’s pressing back to get Merlin’s tongue deeper. 

Merlin pulls away abruptly, stands up and drapes himself against Arthur's back.

"You want this, don't you?" he says in a low voice, rubbing his erection, still trapped under his jeans, over Arthur's crack. "You want me to fuck you hard."

"Yes, please," Arthur answers, breathless.

"Good boy," Merlin said, joining their lips in a long, wet kiss. "I want you on all four on the bed. But before that..."

He reaches into the back pocket of his jeans for a condom packet. He puts it into Arthur's palm, gives him time to step out of his shoes and clothes, and leads him from the door towards the bed. He sits down and motions for Arthur to kneel in front of him. 

"Put it on me," Merlin commands and allows Arthur to unzip his jeans, smirking when Arthur gasps in surprise at not finding any underwear.

Arthur tears the packet open, ready to roll the condom on, but Merlin stops him.

"Use your mouth," he says, touching Arthur's chin.

Arthur puts the condom in between his lips and starts lowering himself on Merlin's cock. He goes as low as he can and bobs his head up and down a few times, looking up at Merlin for any further instructions. Merlin tangles his fingers into Arthur's hair in a clear signal for continuing and Arthur closes his eyes to better enjoy the weight of Merlin’s cock on his tongue. Merlin loves watching him like that. 

"Enough," Merlin says after a few minutes of enjoying the full force of Arthur’s amazing blowjob skills. Merlin's cock slides from Arthur’s mouth with an obscene pop. "Get on the bed."

Arthur climbs on the mattress and Merlin positions him to his own liking. He pulls his own shirt off, tossing it to the side, fishes out a packet of lube, slicking himself, and drags the head of his cock over Arthur's entrance.

Arthur lowers himself to his elbows, his head hanging low.

"Relax," Merlin says, sliding his hand up and down Arthur's spine, giving him a little more time to get ready before he starts pushing in. 

Once fully seated, he doesn't pause, holding Arthur by the hips to steady him as he thrusts into him. 

"You're so tight," he groans, slowing down a bit. "The stretch must be pretty intense... And you love it, don't you?"

He picks up the pace once more, Arthur's breathy moans the best sound in the universe.

"I bet you think about that unlocked door. Anyone could enter and see you getting fucked open in here, see you come all over your childhood bed."

Arthur tries to brace himself on his hands again but doesn't succeed and lands back on his elbows.

"I'm close," he moans.

"Not yet," Merlin says, resolute.

"I... I can't." 

"Yes, you can."

Merlin stops and pulls out, urging Arthur to move into the centre of the bed, and follows him there. He slides back in and resumes his ruthless pounding, making sure to aim his cock just right to stimulate Arthur’s prostate. He watches Arthur biting his lip, little frustrated noises escaping him, his fingers gripping the sheets, and feels his own release approaching.

"Come," he says and Arthur exhales, his cock spurting cum all over his stomach, the clenching of his internal muscles milking Merlin though his orgasm.

They stay like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths and calming their heartbeats, Merlin caressing Arthur's sides. Arthur hisses when Merlin finally withdraws.

"You okay?" Merlin asks, tying off the condom.

"Never better," Arthur answers.

"I don't think there's any chance for them to believe we were just looking at your photos," Merlin says.

"I don't think there ever was," Arthur says with a grin and rolls on top of Merlin who squeals happily and all the conversation topics are forgotten for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
